


dusk

by TsukkikaFleur



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romance, maybe spoiler(?), setting setelah party
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkikaFleur/pseuds/TsukkikaFleur
Summary: laki-laki itu serupa senja.





	

**Author's Note:**

> mystic messenger © cheritz; saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Rumput-rumput di bawah kakinya goyang, ditendang oleh sepasang kaki yang tidak beralaskan bahkan sandal.

Ia tidak peduli. Tidak sempat terpikir tentang daun-daun malang yang mungkin tak sengaja ia robek.

Matanya tertuju lurus pada matahari yang semakin lama semakin merendah; menutup sayapnya dan kembali pulang. Bulan sudah menanti di atas langit; ganti dirinya yang merajai seluruh pasang mata dari bumi.

Pikirannya kosong. Ia hanya menatap. Hanya menikmati bagaimana matahari di hari itu terbenam. Tidak lebih.

Hanya tadi sebelum langit menjadi ungu, saat langit berwarna kuning keemasan, ketika langit belum melepas mataharinya pergi, ia sempat terpikir (atau berpikir) beberapa hal—hingga ia tak sadar telah menjadi satu-satunya pengunjung taman itu.

Perempuan itu berpikir tentang Yoosung.

Yoosung Kim.

_Yoosung-nya_ —kalau ia boleh egois.

Bukan helai-helai rambut laki-laki itu yang mengingatkannya pada langit sebelum waktu terbenam tiba—bukan helai-helai rambut laki-laki itu yang mengingatkannya pada langit ketika warna kuning halus dengan lembut menyapu dari barat hingga ke timur.

Sebutlah hatinya. Sebutlah _senyumnya_.

Laki-laki itu matahari buatnya.

Terserahlah dengan segala fakta kalau baru terhitung belasan hari mereka mengenal, kalau baru terhitung satuan hari mereka mendekat. Kembang di hati mereka sudah mekar sempurna walau hanya dalam waktu singkat mereka disiram. Mungkin sihir? Keduanya tidak pusing-pusing memikirkan hal itu.

Perempuan itu menengadah, menatap langit yang sekarang sudah benar-benar menggelap, hanya tersisa semburat-semburat merah muda di ufuk barat.

Bahkan ketika mataharinya sudah menghilang, mengapa warna langit petang masih mengingatkannya pada mata _nya_?

Ia tersenyum miring. Kaki-kakinya mencari sepatu sandal yang dikenakannya tadi dan melesakkannya masuk.

Belum sampai ia berdiri, pipinya disentuh. Perempuan itu tersentak. Yoosung menopangkan tubuhnya dengan tangan di atas bangku.

"Ternyata benar kau belum pulang."

Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya duduk di sebelah kiri perempuan itu. Yoosung menancapkan matanya di horizon yang masih berwarna merah keunguan, menatapnya tenang, juga tidak berbicara.

Perempuan itu mengambil jalan diam. Tidak susah payah untuk membuka obrolan.

"Sudah malam, tahu,” katanya, setelah berpuluh-puluh detik memilih bungkam. “Seven akan bingung karena belum melihatmu masuk ke apartemen Rika."

"Belum ingin pulang," balasnya, nyaris seperti bisikan. "Nanti."

Yoosung tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Masih kangen padaku atau bagaimana, nih?" Tangan kanannya diangkat lalu mengacak-acak puncak kepala perempuan itu pelan. "Aku bisa meneleponnmu semalaman kalau kau mau."

"Hah. LOLOL _freak_ sepertimu?"

"Aku berhenti, Cinta. Ingat?"

" _Yeah_."

"Mungkin akan kembali kalau kau kesal padaku, sih."

Perempuan itu spontan menoleh. "Aku tidak kesal."

Yoosung tersenyum. "Lantas?"

Sejenak ia terdiam. " ... ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau berjanji padaku untuk berhenti bermain berlebihan."

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke samping kanan. Matanya melebar. Yoosung yang setengah terkikik geli mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi kanannya, lalu memutarnya untuk kembali menatap kepadanya.

"Keberatan untuk mengatakan alasannya padaku, Sayang?" tanyanya, lembut, semerdu angin yang baru saja lewat dan menerbangkan poninya pelan. "Hm?"

Matanya. Ada suatu desakan dari dalam dirinya untuk mengeluarkan air mata dan sesengukan sepuasnya. Iris ungu itu begitu cerah, sepadan dengan langit yang dibelakangi punggungnya. Sebelum ia sadar, perempuan itu sudah menyentuh sisi-sisi wajah Yoosung dan mendaratkan kecupan di mata kanan Yoosung.

Perempuan itu mundur, kemudian menutupi matanya dengan lengannya.

"Jangan tega untuk merusak matamu lagi," katanya pelan, berbisik. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencegah suaranya bergetar. "Kumohon Yoosung, jangan. Jangan sakiti dirimu lebih dari ini."

Hening sejenak sebelum tangan Yoosung menangkup pipinya pelan lalu pelan-pelan menurunkan lengannya. Ia tersenyum lalu menciumnya singkat. Jemarinya kemudian menyapu ujung-ujung matanya, memastikan tidak ada lagi tetesan air mata yang keluar darinya.

"Tidak akan," hiburnya. "Walau sebenarnya aku tidak pernah menyesal kehilangan yang kiri."

Melihat lilitan perban yang membalut mata kiri Yoosung membuatnya benar-benar seperti dihantam sesuatu yang keras.

Karena mata kiri Yoosung hancur karena dirinya. Karena mata kiri Yoosung hancur deminya. Dia, yang bahkan belum pernah dilihatnya benar-benar di dunia.

Yoosung memegang tangannya, erat; kemudian beban di kepalanya seakan pergi diam-diam.

"Jangan khawatir begitu, ah," katanya. Ia meringis. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Oke?"

"... terakhir kali kau bilang akan baik-baik saja ternyata malah begini jadinya."

Mata Yoosung melebar sesaat. "Aku takut kau panik lalu keluar dari apartemen dan BOOMM!" candanya, kemudian ia terkikik, dan berubah menjadi senyuman halus di wajahnya.

Ia kemudian melihat selintas ke bangunan putih di belakangnya, lalu setelahnya memandang matahari yang sudah benar-benar tenggelam di barat.

"Dan sepertinya suster di dalam sudah ribut mencariku," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kalau kau sedang malas pulang sendiri, aku bisa telepon Jaehee atau Jumin untuk mengantarmu pulang."

Perempuan itu menggeleng. Wajahnya sudah tidak ditutupi olehnya. Sementara matanya masih menatap rumput-rumput di bawah kakinya. "Tidak usah."

"Atau kau ingin menginap di sini, eh?"

"Tidak, ya, terima kasih."

Yoosung berdiri duluan lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu perempuan itu berdiri. Tersenyum. "Hati-hati, oke? Segera kirim pesan padaku ketika sampai dan akan kutelepon sebagai balasannya, bagaimana?"

Ia mengangguk. "Ya."

"Mimpikan aku saat tidur nanti, ya?"

"Iya."

"Janji?"

"Ya—mungkin."

"Eeh ..." Tapi Yoosung tetap tersenyum. "Kecupan sekali lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Eeh?"

Perempuan itu cemberut. Kemudian ia berjinjit pelan dan mengecup matanya, yang kali ini mata kirinya, lalu berpindah ke pipi-pipinya.

Mata perempuan itu menatap Yoosung khawatir setelahnya. Namun berangsur-angsur sirna, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Cepat sembuh, Yoosung."

Yoosung membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar, lalu juga dengan sebuah kecupan di pipi kiri perempuannya.

"Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa."

Perempuan itu memeluknya sekali sebelum pergi. Ia menengadah menatap langit, kemudian menatap mata-mata Yoosung sekali lagi.

Walau matahari benar-benar sudah tenggelam, entah mengapa Yoosung terlihat begitu terang di matanya.

***

**Author's Note:**

> saya (masih) keracunan yoosung:(


End file.
